Products are stored in a wide variety of containers. For food products and beverages, common containers include sealed cans, bottles, and containers made of metal or cardboard/compressed papers with detachable sealed lids. More recently, containers having detachable sealed lids have become popular for storage of many food products. These containers may include an integral pull tab that is used to detach the lid from the container.
While sealed containers with detachable lids and integral pull tabs may be well suited for storage of various goods, one drawback with the design of these containers is that opening the containers requires considerable force to be applied to the pull tab in order to activate the pull tab and to remove the lid from the container by pulling on the pull tab.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that facilitates opening of these containers by providing a user with a mechanical advantage in manipulating the pull tabs.